The present invention relates to a digitally controlled oscillator device and a high frequency signal processing device, and particularly to a technology effective when applied to a DCO (Digitally controlled oscillator) circuit for a wireless communication system, a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuit including the DCO circuit, and a wireless communication high frequency signal processing device including the PLL circuit.
A DCO system to which a system called “dynamic element matching” has been applied, has been shown in, for example, a Non-Patent Document 1. The dynamic element matching is such a technology that a method of selecting capacitors coupled to oscillation nodes is devised to thereby suppress a variation in capacitance value between the capacitors on an average basis. Consequently, an improvement in DNL (Differential Non Linearity) is achieved.